The present invention relates to aryl and heteroaryl alkoxylnaphthalene derivatives, to processes and intermediates for their preparation, to pharmaceutical compositions containing them and to their medicinal use. The compounds of the present invention are selective agonists and antagonists of serotonin 1 (5-HT.sub.1) receptors. They are useful in treating or preventing migraine, depression and other disorders for which a 5-HT.sub.1 agonist or antagonist is indicated.
European Patent Publication 434,561, published on Jun. 26, 1991, refers to 7-alkyl, alkoxy, and hydroxy substituted- 1 -(4-substituted-1-piperazinyl)-naphthalenes. The compounds are referred to as 5-HT.sub.1 agonists and antagonists useful for the treatment of migraine, depression, anxiety, schizophrenia, stress and pain.
European Patent Publication 343,050, published on Nov. 23, 1989, refers to 7-unsubstituted, halogenated, and methoxy substituted-1-(4-substituted-1-piperazinyl)-naphthalenes as useful 5-HT.sub.1A ligand therapeutics.
Glennon et al., refers to 7-methoxy-1-(1-piperazinyl)-naphthalene as a useful 5-HT.sub.1 ligand in their article "5-HT.sub.1D Serotonin Receptors", Clinical Drug Res. Dev., 22, 25-36 (1991).
Glennon's article "Serotonin Receptors: Clinical Implications", Neuroscience and Behavoral Reviews, 14, 35-47 (1990), refers to the pharmacological effects associated with serotonin receptors including appetite suppression, theromoregulation, cardiovascular/hypotensive effects, sleep, psychosis, anxiety, depression, nausea, emesis, Alzheimers disease, Parkinsons disease and Huntingtons disease.
Ligands with high affinity for the 5-HT.sub.1 receptors are well recognized as having therapeutic value for the treatment of human conditions caused by serotonin imbalance.